<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want For Christmas by DoctorLia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267845">All I Want For Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia'>DoctorLia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Eve, F/M, Future Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and The gangs all here to celebrate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor Mason &amp; Jiya, Connor Mason &amp; Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn &amp; Connor Mason, Garcia Flynn &amp; Wyatt Logan, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Jessica Logan/Wyatt Logan, Karl/Jiya, Rufus Carlin &amp; Connor Mason, Rufus Carlin &amp; Karl, Rufus Carlin &amp; Lucy Preston, Wyatt Logan &amp; Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want For Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow fell gently to the ground as the temperature continued to drop. The garage door was wide open and Garcia stood at the entrance. He watched as the kids across the street were engaged in a snowball fight with their parents. He smiled as it looked like the kids were winning. He watched as the youngest child, a little girl, struggled to throw her snowball with any accuracy, but the father pretended that they hit him every time.</p>
<p>He remembered doing something similar when Iris was a toddler. She and Lorena would gang up on him and pelt him with snowballs until he gave up. A small melancholy smile crossed his face for a moment at the thought of his family. The memories hurt the most around the holidays, but he promised himself he wouldn’t be a Debbie Downer tonight. It was Christmas Eve after all.</p>
<p>He moved more into the garage and pressed the button just off to the side. The garage door slowly began to close as he walked back to his car. The family he once had on his mind the entire time as he fished out a few Christmas gifts from the trunk. A small shadow clouded his face as he thought of how much guilt he felt about not saving Lorena and Iris from Rittenhouse.</p>
<p>It has been two years and they are still no closer to finding a way to save them. Or Amy for that matter. Two years since they took down Rittenhouse and saved history. Two years of trying to build a new life. Trying to fit in as normal citizens. It wasn’t as easy. But he had Lucy to help guide him out of the darkness that he had made home.</p>
<p>Speaking of…He felt eyes on him as he piled the last box onto the small pile he had. He looked up and smiled softly at the beautiful woman standing in doorway. “Hey.”</p>
<p>Lucy smiled back and wrapped her sweater tighter around herself. “I was worried.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Why?” Garcia lifted all of the boxes out of the trunk and walked towards her.</p>
<p>Lucy took a few boxes from him ad placed them just inside the door. “We heard you pull up half an hour ago. Everything alright?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” At her raised brow, he chuckled. “I was thinking about Lorena and Iris. Happy thoughts, honestly.”</p>
<p>“Before or after the guilt kicked in?”</p>
<p>He smiled widely down at her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He loved how she could read him so easily. He shifted the boxes to one hand and wrapped his free arm around her. “Before. But I worked through the guilt and settled on frustration.”</p>
<p>“Just what this party needed. A frustrated Garcia Flynn.” She teased as she leaned up on her toes to place a quick kiss under his jaw.</p>
<p>He hummed as tilted his head to give her access to his lips, which she took full advantage of.</p>
<p>“EW!!”</p>
<p>They both startled apart and turned their heads to the person standing in the doorway with his hands over his eyes.</p>
<p>“Is it over yet?” Rufus asked, not moving his hands from his face.</p>
<p>Lucy giggled as Garcia rolled his eyes at the younger man. “Lucy and I have been married for a year now, Rufus, I would have thought you’d get use to us kissing.”</p>
<p>Rufus slowly removed his hands from his face and peaked through one eye at them. When he deemed it safe, he graced them with a goofy smile. “Watching you two smack lips is like watching my parents make out or something. It makes me happy yet uncomfortable. Anyway, did you need help with the presents?”</p>
<p>Garcia rolled his eyes again, but passed the boxes over to the annoying man. “Be careful with the bigger one, its fragile.”</p>
<p>Rufus nodded and turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at the couple, “Um…Fair warning, but Wyatt’s here and he’s a little…I guess depressed is the word. He’s sulking in front of the fire place.”</p>
<p>“Is he drunk?”</p>
<p>“No, <em>mom</em> refused to let us eat or drink anything until you got here. So, can you hurry this along?”</p>
<p>Garcia looked down at his wife and the ‘innocent’ face she had on before looking back at Rufus. “Depends. Have you been naughty or nice this year?”</p>
<p>Rufus smirked back at Garcia and shrugged his shoulders, “Well, <em>dad, </em>I wasn’t the one that punch Santa Clause in front of a bunch of children.” Lucy and Rufus laughed as Garcia suddenly looked <em>very </em>offended that he had brought that incident up.</p>
<p>“He was drunk!! I wasn’t going to let him anywhere near Wyatt’s kid.” Garcia defended himself.</p>
<p>“Flynn, dude. You punched Santa in front of a bunch of five-year olds and toddlers. You could have easily just walked away.”</p>
<p>“Sure, you say that now, but wait until <em>you </em>have kids. You’ll be singing a different tune then!”</p>
<p>Rufus rolled his eyes; they’ve had this conversation plenty of times in the last two weeks since that fiasco at the mall. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let’s go!” With that he was gone.</p>
<p>“I hope his children are terrible little monsters.” Garcia prayed.</p>
<p>Lucy softly slapped him on the chest before moving to close the trunk that he had left open. “We’d have to get him to actually commit to a relationship before we start cursing him with horrible children.”</p>
<p>“Too late. The curse is out in the world and I refuse to take it back.”</p>
<p>Lucy walked back to him and leaned against him for another kiss. “Fine. But you do know that he will most likely have us babysit his demon children.” She then tugged on his arm to get him moving out of the garage and into their house.</p>
<p>He pouted as he allowed her to drag him along. “I see how this could easily back fire.” He said just before they rounded the corner from the kitchen and walked right into the living room, where their friends, their family, was lounging.</p>
<p>Rufus was skillfully placing the gifts under the tree, a look of pure concentration on his face as he made sure the new packages didn’t crush any of the smaller ones. Connor stood just off to the side of the tree with his cell phone in the other. Rufus was asking if the presents looked good, but Connor was clearly too preoccupied with his phone, to really give any real input. On the couch sat Jiya, with her legs thrown over Karl’s lap. Both were talking quietly and laughing amongst themselves. And finally, Wyatt. He was standing in front of the fireplace, just as Rufus said, just staring into it.</p>
<p>Garcia smiled softly at the scattered people in his living room. He felt arms go around his waist and he dropped a kiss to the top of Lucy’s head. He opened to mouth to comment on the scene before them, when there was a sudden and sharp cry coming from their immediate left. Garcia looked down at the makeshift playpen and into the teary eyes of Henry. Wyatt and Jessica’s two-year-old son.</p>
<p>“Damn it! I just put him down.” Wyatt said in a broken voice that sounded as if he was moments from tears. He took a few steps before Garcia waved him off and picked the tiny Logan up. “You don’t have to do that, man. He’s my responsibility.”</p>
<p>“I got it. You look stressed. Have a drink.” Garcia bounced Henry in his arms and the toddler quickly quieted down.</p>
<p>Wyatt gave just about the saddest sigh anyone had ever heard before he muttered, “I’m driving.”</p>
<p>“You can stay in the guest room. Have a drink.” Lucy said as she shoved a glass in his hand with a slight smile.</p>
<p>Wyatt just smirked back in thanks and tossed his arm around Lucy’s shoulders. “<em>You</em> are my best friend in all of time.”</p>
<p>“Hey! What about me?” Rufus argued from across the room.</p>
<p>“Would <em>you </em>offer me your guest room?”</p>
<p>Rufus blanched for a moment before shaking his head, “Last time I did your demon child barfed <em>everywhere.</em> It was like the scene from the <em>Exorcist.”</em></p>
<p>“Watch it, Rufus, that’s my God son you’re taking about.” Lucy piped up.</p>
<p>Garcia tuned them out just before Rufus replied again. He looked down into Henry’s blue eyes and made silly faces to make him giggle. He did this until Karl walked in front of him with a glass of scotch in his hand. “Karl.” He nodded at him, waiting for whatever smartass comment he had for him.</p>
<p>Karl nodded back and just stared at Henry. The smaller Logan just stared back before he dissolved into giggles once more. “Kids are so easy to entertain.”</p>
<p>“Thinking about having some?” Garcia teased him, but the serious look on Karl’s face brought him up short. “…<em>Are you?”</em></p>
<p>Karl just shrugged before he looked over at Jiya, who was now engaged in a conversation with Connor. “It’s not really up to me, is it? I’ll want whatever she wants.”</p>
<p>“That’s very mature of you. I’m happy that you’ve found each other.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well, it’s not like we won’t have fun getting pregnant.”</p>
<p>Garcia shook his head and rolled his eyes. Of <em>course, </em>he’d say something that would ruin the nice moment between them. “You <em>do </em>know that Jiya is like a sister to me, yes? And that I’d rather not think of her having sex. <em>Especially </em>with you.”</p>
<p>Karl just smirked and shot him a wink before he walked away.</p>
<p>“I have half a mind to return his gift.” Garcia said to Henry, who looked very confused by the conversation. Garcia then tuned back into the conversation amongst the three original time team members.</p>
<p>“I’m just saying, you should be prepared! I might just drop my future kids off on your doorstep to babysit.” Rufus was…threatening?</p>
<p>“Whatever you say man.” Wyatt then rolled his eyes with a smile. He then glanced over at his son, who was being passed over to Lucy. He watched the Flynn’s fawn over Henry and chuckled at their adoration. “Ya’ll spoil him too much. He’s going to be a monster once he reaches his teen years.”</p>
<p>“So…he’ll be you.” Garcia said with a raised brow, expecting the blonde to deny it.</p>
<p>Wyatt opened his mouth, more than ready to banter with the taller man, but one look at his sons smiling face and he deflated. “I kinda hope he turns out more like Jessica. She didn’t always follow the rules, if her dating me was any indication, but she had her priorities straight. School first.” His voice had gone soft at the mention of his ex-wife.</p>
<p>Once Jessica had reached her second term of pregnancy, she was more than ready to be a turncoat. She had been a big help in taking Rittenhouse down during those last few months. But according to the federal judge that Denise had found to prosecute, it wasn’t enough to keep her out of prison. Based on the crimes she had committed for Rittenhouse before she switched sides, the judge had sentenced her to ten years.</p>
<p>Wyatt visited when he could. He never took Henry due to Jessica’s requests that their son not see her like that. Wyatt always came back from a visit more heartbroken then the last. Everyone wanted to help, but didn’t know how. It was out of their hands and up to the courts.</p>
<p>Garcia then decided to change the subject because Wyatt was getting that misty look in his eyes. The one he usually gets before he shuts down completely and starts drinking. “Jiya and Karl are planning on having kids.” He blurted out.</p>
<p>Effectively halting all conversation.</p>
<p>“…Well that’s news to me.” Jiya responded.</p>
<p>Karl simply glared at Garcia with murderous intent. “What the fuck, Flynn!”</p>
<p>“Language.” Lucy shook her head and moved to sit on the couch with Henry.</p>
<p>It was then that Rufus started laughing uncontrollably. He was bent over, hands on knees, laughing. Everyone watched as he held his stomach, confused. “C-c-c-can, can, can, can y-y-y-you….<em>IMAGINE!?!” </em>Was all he had managed to get out before he was taken by another burst of laughs. Tears were in his eyes when he was able to get out his words. “Tiny Jiya’s with Karl’s pencil mustache.”</p>
<p>Wyatt and Lucy tried their best not to laugh, but was unable to keep the images those words provoked from entering their minds eye. Connor was unsuccessfully hiding his chuckles behind his glass. Garcia fought hard against the smile that threatened to overtake his face, if only because Karl still looked down offended at the jab towards his facial hair. Henry was laughing, simply because everyone else was.</p>
<p>“I think our kids would be pretty cute.” Jiya stated, “Pencil ‘stache and all.”</p>
<p>That sent the family into another round of hysterics with Karl finally laughing along.</p>
<p>After a few moments Garcia’s phone had gone off and he was quick to walk away and pull it from his pocket. It was a simple text: ‘<em>Gift is on doorstep’ </em>He smiled and repocketed the phone. <em>‘Finally, some good fucking news.’ </em>He thought as he walked back into the living room where everyone had seemed to calm down some. “Wyatt, Denise is outside. She needs help with some bags. I said, we’d give her a hand.”</p>
<p>“No problem.” Wyatt said, still laughing. He was in front of the door when he realized something, “I thought Denise and her family were spending this weekend at her mother’s?” He was facing inside the house as he opened the door and took a step out. When he turned to look outside the smile, he had on his face dropped entirely. A look of utter disbelief filtered across his face as he took in what… or more accurately, <em>who </em>was in front of him. “Jessica?”</p>
<p>“Hey, Wyatt.” Jessica smiled brightly at him.</p>
<p>Tears blurred Wyatt’s vision as he slowly reached out to touch her. Ensuring that she was real and not a hallucination. When she didn’t disappear, he let the damn on his emotions break and he hugged her tightly to his chest. He kissed her cheek, her neck, and her lips. Anywhere he could reach with out moving from the position he held her in. “I don’t…How are you here?” He asked. A thought then sprung to mind. A memory of helping Garcia a few years ago and he was suddenly gripped by panic. “Are you in…trouble? Did you escape?”</p>
<p>Jessica, who now had tears running down her face and holding him equally as tight, laughed at that. “I was told it was legal.”</p>
<p>Wyatt moved away, but only enough to see her face. “By who?”</p>
<p>“It’s called Compassionate Release. I won’t bore you with details, but what you need to know is that we kind of killed you.” Jiya said from the doorway.</p>
<p>It was then that Wyatt turned to find everyone watching the couple from the threshold. “You <em>killed </em>me?”</p>
<p>“It was Garcia’s idea!” Jiya threw her hands up and pointed over at the married couple.</p>
<p>Garcia shrugged a shoulder, “Yep.” He popped the p.</p>
<p>“Since all of Jessica’s family was arrested for being Rittenhouse and she was the only sane one, killing you off would force the courts to review her case.” Rufus added.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand.” Wyatt said again, but went back to looking at Jessica.</p>
<p>“Henry would have no next of kin with you dead and the compassionate release law states that <em>that </em>is enough to review her case and decide if letting her out to care for him would benefit him or not.” Connor explained. “And don’t worry about pretending to be dead or not. You work for me and Jiya is a brilliant hacker.”</p>
<p>Wyatt was feeling too many things at once. Gratitude towards his friends, blinding love for his wife, and joy beyond belief. He kissed Jessica again and touched her forehead with his. A gurgling sound was heard and more tears sprung to Wyatt’s eyes as he realized that this would be the first time Jessica would be seeing Henry since she delivered him. He turned and walked up to Lucy and gently took the toddler from her with a watery smile. Luckily Lucy had thought to put Henry’s coat on him before they all gathered by the doorway. He then walked back over to his wife.</p>
<p>“Jessica,” He started, “This is Henry.” A new round of tears fell down her face as Wyatt handed the boy over to her. “Henry, this is your mom.”</p>
<p>Henry looked curiously up at the woman that held him. Something seemed familiar about her. He felt loved. So, he smiled.</p>
<p>A few hours later, everyone was packing up and ready to go. After everyone had watched the small family reuniting, they walked back inside to save themselves from the cold. Scotch was drunk. Presents were shared. The gifts Garcia had brought in had all been from everyone to Jessica, allowing her to participate in the festivities.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Garcia. For putting my family back together.” Wyatt said, a beaming smile on his face as he walked up to him. He stuck his hand out and waited.</p>
<p>Garcia looked over at where Lucy and Jessica were cooing over Henry and smiled before he clasped the offered hand with his. “We do what we can for family.”</p>
<p>“We’re an odd bunch, our family. But I wouldn’t trade any of you.” Wyatt stated sincerely.</p>
<p>“I only did this for Henry. You didn’t even enter my mind when I planned this.” Garcia joked, both knowing he was lying.</p>
<p>Wyatt just smiled in response, “Best present, ever.”</p>
<p>Garcia just smiled, “Happy Christmas, Wyatt.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drop some kudos and leave a comment</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>